


Philter of Love

by CareenMeToSpace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareenMeToSpace/pseuds/CareenMeToSpace
Summary: What could have happened to Scanlan, Percy and Vex when he drank the Philter of Love if the world were a little different.





	Philter of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to constructive criticism, please comment.
> 
> I dont own anything, go watch Critical Role. It's so good.

Scanlan finished his inspiring rhythmic toast and took the brimming wineglass back from a stunned looking Vax. The half elf’s heart was racing uncontrollably. This was it. It was done. Now it was all on the gnome. A sip of drink between him and utter embarrassment. Scanlan’s hand moved in slow motion, the giddy excitement and anticipation rising from Vax like the crimson potion mix over the edges of the glass. He gave a hearty fulfilling smile to the half elf. As the raised glass blinked, shining in the candlelight, Vax, practically leaping over the table tackled Keyleth beneath it.

“Wha-? Vax, what are you doing? Get off of me? Why are you all clammy. Ew!”

“Shhh, hush. Shoosh.” He peeked over the edge of the table just in time to see Scanlan shrug off his odd behaviour and down a sizeable gulp from the glass.

Vax couldn't hold in his slowly widening grin. He heard Grog gasp from the other side of the table. They met each other's eyes just as an exaggeratedly sensual gasp eased from Scanlan’s mouth.

“Really Scanlan, is that necessary?” asked Percy, teasing his own wine glass in little circles to let it air. Scanlan turned to respond with a quip, but was immediately caught by the icy gaze of Percival’s crystal blue eyes. The De Rollo had let the top buttons of his jacket open, apparently already having taken to tinkering at the forge before coming to eat and discuss. It showed. Beads of dirty soot marred sweat clung to his white trimmed hair. Percy ran a hand through it, absentmindedly sending a trail of water across his neck before downing the last of his wine. Scanlan’s eyes hardly knew whether to follow the caress of the water droplets on the outside or the soft undulation from onside the Master of Whitestone’s neck. Scanlan swallowed, suddenly impossibly entranced by his ally’s subtle, graceful movement. The man always seemed to be touching himself, Scanlan noted. A caress of the neck, a thoughtful hand to the mouth. Percy was somehow constantly nervous and royally confident at the same time. Predator or prey? The thought flitted across the gnome’s flustered mind. He blinked.

“Oh boy,” said Scanlan, loosening his own clothes that suddenly felt constricting, sensitive to the touch.

“Scanlan, you ok darling? You look a little- sick.” Vex turned to Percy. “Doesn't he look a little flush to you dear?”

Percy turned to look more intently at Scanlan.

“I don't know if this is just the wine talking, but feel something I've never felt before Percival. I-.”

“That sounds like the wine talking to me, very much,” Percy interrupted.

“I- uh. I've just never seen you in this light before. You- you're so handsome.”

“What?” said Vex across the table in a serious monotone.

Scanlan’s well practiced wit had failed him in that very moment.

 _What are you doing man?_ He thought to himself. _Get a hold of this. That'll never work. It's too much, too fast. Be cool._ “That's not- that came out wrong. What I meant to say was: What are you doing later?” Scanlan sounded like a wistful maiden, raising the end of the sentence playfully.

At this point Percy turned fully to face him, eyebrows raised as his glass met the table. Before Scanlan could know what was happening, Vex'ahlia’s hand had him by the forehead. His body was thrust to the ground in one smooth movement. He fell hard, the wind leaving him breathless and tangled over his chair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Vex’s angry voice boiled over the table edge.

“I'm sorry, I just. Well you've seen it? You must see it Vex? The way he looks at you and everything stops. The way the world just goes quiet around him.”

“That's just his silence spell he got recently.” Key’leth’s voice broke past Vex’s angry form.

Scanlan hardly gave her comment a thought, drifting past into obsessive description as he stood, proclaiming some new madness to the wife of the man he described.

“The way he cocks his gun, holds it firmly.” Scanlan holds his hand out gesturing like he’d eagerly wished so long to do with Percy’s gun. “It trembles just a little, but then bang. Just a gentle touch.”

Scanlan ran both hands along the sides of his face, opening his mouth wide, receptive and indulgent to whatever base imaginations were planting themselves in his mind. Vex looked back to Percy with a look of confusion. Percival was against the chair with a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, observing intently.

“H-how long have you felt this way?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It feels like forever.”

Percy looked confused over at Key’leth who shrugged back.

“I-uh.”

Scanlan, too irrationally unfurling to resist longer, dashed past Vex to Percy’s side, immediately singing a romantic ballad.

“One song!” he strained in a melody Percy thought unlike any he’d heard from the little man before. It was loving, genuine and pleading. “Glory. One song to win your heart. Glory. Where do I even start? One song, from the pretty boy gnome.”

Percy looked over at the others and an uncharacteristic blush started to brush his cheeks. He saw Grog whisper something into Vax’s ear with a grin. The two looked about to burst at the whole scene.

“Scanlan, this is coming out of nowhere. I won't pretend I don't understand, I mean.” Vex gestured somewhat lustfully over to her husband, giving his an appreciative eyeful. Percy gave a reserved, but knowing smile back, still sitting back in his chair, letting the whole thing play out before him.

“But he's married, to me, and I will cut you. Alright?”

Scanlan fell to his knees by Percival in a state of such submission, half height for a gnome really was the lowest of the low, that the De Rolo couldn't help but admit his slowly flaring interest.

“Love knoweth no boundaries.”

Percival met the gnome's eyes once more, just for a second and regretted it immediately. The look he was giving him shot straight to his groin. The little gnome’s arms wrapped around his leg, revenant, caressing, exploring. Vex strode over to him, dragging Scanlen from her husband to the ground.

“Why does marriage need to be so constricting man? Vex, no one, but you and Percy should be able to say what is ok for you.”

Vex rolled her eyes, but as he talked, the gnome could see a flicker of suppressed thought across her face. Scanlan was good. He patted himself on the back, internally of course. If he was to pull this off, he’d have to keep it cool.

“Can't we just be free in this crazy mixed up world?”

She stood above him, daring not meet his eye, but pinning him to the ground with her boot so he couldn't slip back to Percival’s side.

“Well I'm incredibly flattered by all this, but I uh-.” Percy looked to Vex’ahlia, still lost in denial and consideration. “I don't know-”

“I want to see you naked,” said Scanlan, lying flat on the ground.

There was a sudden scraping sound of Percy's chair against the stone floor.

“I think perhaps I should go.”

“No,” a small breathless whisper was pressed out from under Vex’s foot.

Key’leth asked a few questions to the pinned gnome before pointing straight at Vax.

“Vax, what did you do?”

Percy was doing up his coat as she asked. He placed his hands on his hips.

“Is it that hard to believe that maybe someone just finds me attractive?” he protested.

 

The night went on like this, full of confusion and wanton looks, caress, until Vex stubbornly sat right between Scanlan and her husband. At which point she spied the sly little fucker casting mage hand. Her husband all of a sudden stiffened and turned to her.

“I know,” she said through gritted teeth. “What's he doing with it?”

Percy let out the slightest moaning gaspy breath before catching his mouth with a hand. She gripped the gnome's slippery fingers between hers and bent them back toward him.

“Ah, ah, ah!” he winced in pain.

“Do you want to keep playing your fucking flute or not?”

Scanlan's wit wasn't one to give up a chance like this.

“I'd prefer if Percy did.”

The rest of the party, though not oblivious to what was going on, prefered to continue discussing the tactics of their next attack to perusing the lovelife of their raunchiest member.

Percy however found his cheeks burning at that last comment. The obvious and crude analogy crept into his creatively devious brain and before long, the details strewn throughout their adventures together had coalesced into a virile fantasy.

It was for the briefest moment, but every detail was crystal clear. Scanlan knelt as he had before, hands gripping the luxurious cloth of Percy's open jacket desperately, only this time the front lay open. Percy bathed in the candlelight of his room, sitting as he should, a masterful monarch above such a pitiful creature. Scanlan’s mouth lay across Percival's slowly swelling member with lust glazed eyes. He shook his head, the thought dissipating, but not disappearing.

 

Percy practically dragged Vex’ahlia to their room once all their business was done. A foot through their doorway and he had her back up against the wall by her arms.

“Percival, not that I'm complaining dear-”

“But?” Percy continued nuzzling his mouthing kisses up her neck.

“Is this, coming about because of Scanlan?”

Percy kept holding her firmly at the hip and pinning her arms to the wall.

“I-uh. It was… stimulating. I won't say it wasn't flattering, intriguing even, but-.”

“But?” she let out a pleased breath.

“But my heart belongs to you.”

“And mine to you.”

Percy dragged his mouth along the arching pristine neck of the beautiful half elf, feeling the muscles under her skin with his tongue. He moved gently but firmly. The hand on her hip moved up to the neck and held her face up to his. Vex gasped, just before Percival's mouth met hers. Gentle but firm. A vision of the same such raw passion entangling her husband with another seemed to creep in past the mindless pleasure of the moment. Her knees started to buckle, but Percy held her up as he explored her mouth. Feeling her relinquishing action, Percy gathered Vex up in his arms and pressed her to the bed. Standing, he pulled one side of his jacket off before she made a mewling protest. He stopped, grinning.

“I like it in your clothes,” she said.

Percy shrugged the coat back over his shoulder and slipped the front of his pants open.

“So do I.” Leering over her like a shadow, he began to slowly unwind the belts holding her pants up before sliding them down and off her legs.

“Is this all ok Vex?”

“Yes. It's really nice.” she gave him a blushy smile as he traced a finger down her chest, unfurling her leathers as he went. Percival’s cock twitched in interest, slipping a hand between her clothes to gently massage the ranger’s breast. She let out a small groan as he knelt down beside the bed. His mouth traced the cool air caressing her legs with kisses as he went.

She writhed as the De Rolo found that deeper well of mutual pleasure lapping at her juices and teasing nerves below. Her long nimble fingers tensed, gripping his sweat-soaked hair through the muscle spasms. The other hand she bit down on, trying to silence her vulgar sounds, suddenly conscious that the rest of the party was very close. Then she thought back to Scanlen, what that kind of obsessive jealousy had done to her husband. She convulsed, the final moments of chasing pleasure entwined with the question: How desperate would the little gnome look watching her husband fuck her like this? Vex arched her back once more, unable to stay silent as her imagination pushed her climax over the edge. She gasped, wringing Percy’s hair. She looked down to see him, grinning again like a the madman he was. Percival licked her juices from his lips and all at once, Vex knew what was coming. She smiled all she could before Percy grasped her leg and yanked her forward to the very edge of the bed. He gripped her hips and pressed himself, long, hard and ready against her wet lips. Rolling into her, Percy leant down and growled against her ear.

“Ready?”

Vex was particularly reminded of when her now husband had been possessed and sickened by the shadow.

 _“I feel… cruel.”_ His husky voice the same.

“Yes,” Vex replied.

 

The two slept well entwined and content from previous hour of intimacy. Percival spooned Vax’ahlia, burying his face in her hair and scent until sometime in the night there was a click that woke him.

“Vex’ahlia,” Percy whispered

“Mmm?”

“Something's up.” Percy rolled over and sat up on his elbows to look about the room. As the sheet pulled down just to his hips, he could distinctly hear a pleased gasp from the same corner the click had come from.

He rolled back over.

“I think Scanlan’s trying to get into our bed,” he whispered to Vex.

She rolled over, eyes meeting his.

“I wouldn't mind.” She smiled, lazily stroking the side of Percival's porcelain cheek as it grew hot.

He got up on his hands and knees to be above her, with some seductive guidance. Vex slid her leg up and around Percy's hip.

“And maybe if you're up for it we could give him a bit of a show?”

The sheet brushed aside with the movement, giving the gnome a perfect view of the pair as Vex drew Percy into a luscious kiss. At first Percy was all nerves. When Vex got too sick of him asking what was ok, she kicked out one of his legs, forcing him back down upon her.

“Just do how we always like to do Percy. Forget about him. He's not even there.”

Vex dragged her nails through Percival’s hair, down to his back and dug in, pushing him out of the conscious mindset and into the animal from before. He let out a pleasing growl and rutted up against her.

Scanlan had intended to slip in beside them, well, mostly just to spoon Percy, but upon entering their room, he become entranced by the two writhing on the bed. Now invisible, he slipped past them to find the perfect chair in the corner with a scandalous view of their lovemaking. Scanlan's cock pulsed with energy, lithe and constricting since the dinner table. He ached like he never knew he could. Not daring to take an eye off the two, he deftly removed his pants. There was a small creak from the chair beneath Scanlan and he froze. Neither seemed to notice though. No wonder with how they were going at it. At first the gnome was laser focused on Percy, Percival de Rolo, the pale, well fitted master and apparently well hung young man. Eventually though, he was getting quite into Vex’s pleasure too. She was beautiful. Her hair trailed down between her breasts. As she moved into Percy's rough embrace. Her gasping breaths each followed a luscious moan that could charm any sailor at sea. Scanlan half wondered if such a thing could help them in battle as a distraction but no doubt it would be just as effective on their own party as the enemy. Percy lifted Vex's hips as she dug little scratches into his own. He held her whole lower half up to his crotch and slipped a finger between them.

“Darling, still so wet from before?”

Scanlan lifted a leg up to the arm rest. He started slow, relishing every detail for later use as he stroked himself.

 _Wait. Before?_ _It hasn't even been two hours since we were talking._

Scanlan smirked, realising they must have come from their dinner well prepared for the motion.

He watched Vex squirm as Percy found a rhythm she seemed to like, then slowed until she started begging him.

 _Holy shit._ Scanlan kept letting out little inadvertent gasps at the desperate scene before him until Percy, still slowly fingering Vex turned to the side and stared at where Scanlan sat. The gnome froze, uncontrollably turned on by Vex’s sounds, Percy's evil grin and…

_They knew._

Scanlan fell off his chair to his knees, the invisibility spell dissipating. Scanlan in all his flustered silks and purple jacket, wide open and horny as all hell, was almost as wrecked as Vex right now. Sweat beaded around his red face. Percy looked down from the bed at him before removing his fingers and sliding his cock into her with one firm but gently thrust. Then he said something sweet as honey and cruel as Craven Edge to the gnome on the floor.

“You'll never get to be her Scanlan.”

At this point he turned back to ravish his wife, leaving the impossibly aroused bard to himself on the floor. Percy thrust forward, burying himself fully inside her with a pleased grunt, thrusting and growling with every move, leaving Scanlan nothing but the tantalizing moans of utter pleasure drifting from Vex’ahlia and the vision of these powerful heroes leaving the small behind. Maybe to serve if he grovelled, begged like she did, but he knew he would never get this, never be ravaged and consumed by his love like she was. Percy growled into her neck, never letting up as she moaned and gasped beneath him. Scanlan watched from the floor, daring to edge to the bedside as the pair delved into each other, blending where they attached at the hips. Eventually Vex must have gotten bored. She somehow ended up on top. Percy's head flopped down beside where Scanlan had grasped the sheets.

Sitting up, she rode him, rolling her hips.

Finally speaking up, the half-elf broke out some more experimental of her thoughts. Slowing in rhythm, she gestured for Scanlan to get up on the bed. The gnome gave Percy a questioning look.

“Anything my beloved desires,” he encouraged. “Get up there worm.”

For a moment Vex stopped riding Percy and turned to Scanlan. She learnt forward, gripping the collar of his jacket and dragging him forward.

“You tell anyone about this and I will not hesitate to gut you.”

Scanlan nodded emphatically before she drew him close and gave him a surprisingly deep kiss. All Scanlan's muscles tensed in sudden fear. He made fists in the air, not knowing where her line was. After a moment, Vex pulled her lips from his.

“Hmm. Nope. I don't like it.” Vex pushed Scanlan roughly to the edge of the bed beside Percy. Being handled like a piece of meat enthralled the little man. Vex raised an eyebrow at Percy as the gnome fell hard by his side.

Percy, raising his hands to his head and elbows high said:

“I have a suggestion, a little fantasy I'd like to play out you could say.”

“I-I-I have a suggestion.” Scanlan raises his hand like a child.

“You don't get suggestions, not slutty little gnomes like you. What was yours Percy dear?”

Percy grinned, leaning over to Scanlan, but continuing to hold his wife's gaze.

“I wanted a good little cocksucker for the night to hold me over, you know how greedy I get. Of course I only have eyes for you darling. He’d just be a tool while I watch you and for, your own pleasure.” Percival reached over and grabbed Scanlan firmly by the scruff of his neck.

The little gnome let out a surprised sound, like the chirp of a distressed bird. With the other hand, Percy suggestively caressed the side of Scanlan's face. He shuddered, letting all the warmth of that simple touch seep through into him. Scanlan shuddered, his whole body wracked by invisibly tendrils of passionate desire.

“Anything, please Percy. I don't care what you do to me. It's enough for me. I'll do anything for you.”

Percy turned to look once more at Vex as she blushed, continuing to rub herself against her husband’s cock. He pulled the gnome closer to him, tracing their lips together. Scanlan’s breath hitched as Percy’s other hand gripped the underside of his jaw, forcing his mouth open, wide and receptive.

“Good boy.” Percy purred. Gentle as possible, he licked the edge of Scanlan’s lips. The gnome closed his eyes, tongue darting out to follow the taste of his new maddening love. Percy’s taut grip over his neck sent shivers down his body. He relinquished everything to him, bending whichever way the gunslinger held him. Vex watched the mewling pile of tension as he moved to rub himself once more.

“Ah-ah.” She pointed for Percy to see.

Percival pulled the gnome closer to whisper something low and stern into his ear:

“None of that now. You’re here for our pleasure, not yours.” With that, he sucked along Scanlan’s neck. The gnome let out a long open mouthed groan of intense satisfaction, falling back to the bed as Percy pressed him down with one hand. For a moment all Scanlan could hear was his own racing heartbeat, but then Percy growled and groaned into his neck. Scanlan braced his hands around the man’s naked back, embracing him. Percy pulled out of the gnome’s arms and sat up. Rolling over, he withdrew from Vex’ahlia and walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner. Carefully Percy dressed himself again, all the way up to his button up coat, even doing them all up. He went over to the mirror and brushed his hair back to it’s best form. Looking himself over, he adjusted his glasses with a pleased glance. He looked over to the chair Scanlan had been sitting in before shaking his head. Percy then walked back towards the fireplace and the royal red cushioned chair. All the while, Scanlan lay watching Percy while Vex’ahlia continued quietly pleasuring herself. His heartbeat slowed, his breathing stabilized and then Percy sat, reclining back into the chair. His legs were comfortably open. Percival beckoned to Scanlan with a graceful finger. The gnome, walked over to him. Percy pointed to the floor.

“Like before. When you sang to me.” The corner of his mouth curled into a wicked grin.

At a word, Scanlan fell to his knees. His hands shook, his eyes fluttered and desperately untouched, he was still painfully hard. He reached out to stroke Percival's leg and slid a hand down to the master's thigh. Resting his head gently against the inside of Percy's pant leg, the gnome whispered his “thank you”s to the gods.

Percy, looking over to his wife on the bed, stroked Scanlan’s luscious dark hair like he was a pet.

“I grow tired of pleasing myself. Do it for me.”

Scanlan licked his lips, nodding eagerly. He started to fumble with the De Rolo’s pantstring. Eventually pushing through his shakey demeanour, Scanlan nuzzled between Percy's legs and breathed in the musky scent of sex and sweat and what he was sure was some leftover from Vex'ahlia.

He looked up to Percy, who was breathing hard, but well restraining his reactions in true royal form. The De Rolo's nimble fingers started to tap at the wooden armrest while he watched Vex across the room. Scanlan pulled Percy free from his pants. Percy didn't move an inch. Even as he teased the shaft with his tongue, the man looked unfaltered away from him. Scanlan took Percy's stoic manners as a challenge. He was anything but inexperienced, having some decades on Percival and many countless lovers to be sure. Like sweetly caressing the length of his flute in a sweet melody, Scanlan wrapped his small hands around Percy's cock and teased the tip with his tongue. He could see the muscles of Percy's jaw tensing, then raised slightly to reveal gritted teeth. He was fighting it, playing at the unfeeling role of controller, but Scanlan knew just how to break the boy.

“Master?” Scanlan pleaded quietly. Percy turned to him. “I can't please you properly if you don't… Relax.” Scanlan’s eyes flickered with arcane energy as the suggestion took hold. He made a sign with his hand, but seemingly, Percy didn't resist what he was doing. Instead he fixed eyes with the little gnome a moment and his breathing began to slow. Percival rolled his shoulders in circles, unravelling the tension and flexing the many aches that the adventuring life afforded. Scanlan took this moment to slowly engulf Percy's entire cock as far as he could, giving him a real lewd show of salivating pleasure at consuming him.

“Mmmm.” A pleased humming rumbled down over the gnome. Ripples of pleasure slid down his back at the quiet encouragement. He moved, sucking all the air out from his mouth to press his cheeks together around the man. After a few slow moments of this, Scanlan was surprised to feel Percy's hand lazily tug at his hair, egging him on as the stifled sounds began to grow.

“Good boy,” his own cock jumped in response to the relenting voice praising him.

He started pleasing himself quietly out of Percy's sight, losing any coherent thought to the familiar pleasure and thoughtless habit of a man filling his mouth. In the next rising motion, Percy seemed to change gears. First he grabbed the back of Scanlan's head, roughly grabbing the hair there and rolling his hips to thrust deeper into the gnome's mouth. Percy's pleasure was still delegated to the hushed grunts and reserved moans, but now there was an animal desperation. Scanlan moved his hand to the ground and let himself be fucked to Percy's content. For a moment his eyes whitened over in glossy tears at a sudden lack of air. He started seeing stars, but pushed through for Percy, for his love. Dying to please him would be a good death, better than any he hoped to see in battle. The world started to sparkle and shimmer and he felt Percy slow, plunging his cock deep against Scanlan's constricting throat. Percy clenched up over the gnome as all the air left his lungs. Scanlan felt a headrush as the blood of his body tore in two directions. Stroking himself at the last pleasured gasp of his master, Scanlan’s skin prickled and he shuddered at his own exhausting release. Percy gasped in new fresh air and slumped back to the chair, finally permitting the gnome to breathe. Scanlan swallowed and coughed before bracing himself on the floor. It was at this very moment that something in Scanlan's mind snapped. He wiped a hand over his mouth and though still ultimately satisfied with the experience, Percy had seemed to lose some of his charm.

“Who knew you had such a good mouth Scanlan,” Percy gasped.

The gnome looked up at him with a concerned look.

“Every whorehouse from here to Westrun no doubt. I- uh.” Scanlan stood, only to take a two shakey paces backwards.

Percy stood, a concerned look on his face.

“You alright Scanlan? You look a little sick.”

Vex nodded as Percy moved to her side.

“Pale.”

“It's nothing. Nothing.” Scanlan pulled at his purple collar, swallowing. “I think I should just get back to my own room.

Percy rushed towards as Scanlan reached the door, turning him by the shoulder.

“Hey, we didn't make you uncomfortable did we.”

The gnome placed a hand on Percy's side.

“Percival, that was the best sex I've ever had and I didn't even have to pay for it. I came into your room and I wanted you bad. I really enjoyed it. I'll admit though, there may have been some external persuasions going on. I need to think on this.”

Percy smiled and patted him on the shoulder as the gnome moved to go out the main door. The door creaked open and a bucket fell with a clunk and a dowsing cloud of white onto the gnome's head. Percy chuckled.

“Ugh. Still worth it.” With that, scanlan went back to his room, eventually cleaning himself off and thinking of a domineering pale haired man as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
